


Not Cthulhu

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek stumbles across Stiles in the preserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Alien Abduction Day. (March 20)

Derek had been out for a late-night run through the preserves. Nothing new there. Where he did not run nightly, he did run often enough to know that a sad Stiles Stilinski sitting in the middle of the few clearances had never happened before.

It wasn't the anniversary of his mother's death. Everyone knew to leave him alone on that date. It had taken Jackson getting his arm broken twice to learn and Deucalion losing a few of his toes, but they had learned to stay away from Stiles on and around July 15th. (Fuck, even vampires, selkie, hell hounds, and demons knew not to approach him at that time. He was scary as fuck when he was mourning his mother's death.)

Today was nowhere near July, so, Derek risked approaching the sad young man... after sending a quick prayer to any deity who would take up the task of protecting him.

"Hey Stiles, what are you doing out here so late?" a very legit question formed in a non-confrontational tone. His mother would be proud of him. He would have to remember to tell her when he saw her next, if he survived this encounter.

"Celebrating," was the honest and tragic answer.

Derek licked his lips and cocked his head. "What are you celebrating?"

"Alien Abduction Day," he confessed with a sad sigh.

"You believe in aliens?"

Stiles glared at there were and shot back with, "You believe in werewolves?"

Derek held up his hands and nodded his head. "Touché."

"Just so you know, I believed in aliens before I believed in the supernatural."

"Okay, so how long have you been out here?"

"Today? Four hours, maybe 5," he confessed meekly.

"Okay, what made you believe in aliens?"

"Eyewitnesses, pictures, and just look at the size of the galaxy. Look at all those stars. If we are the only intelligent life out there... then that's just sad."

Derek pursed his lips and looked up to the sky. "What if all those eyewitnesses saw something else? Something supernatural? They couldn't just come out and say that they were anally probed by Cthulhu. People would call them crazy."

"I'd call them crazy too. Cthulhu is a Lovecraft creation."

"Look, the point still stands. If someone was kidnapped and molested by a werewolf, vampire, demon, tentacle monster... then perhaps saying that they can't fully remember, that there was bright lights, strange beings, and anal probing would be less traumatic," Derek explained.

"I still believe in aliens," Stiles countered stubbornly.

"Okay," Derek said with a grin before picking the stubborn human up and carrying back to his house.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down," the younger man gripped as he kicked like a child throwing a tantrum.

"If the people of previous abductions, might have been kidnapped and anally probed by a supernatural creature, I am kidnapping you."

"No! Put me down you Neanderthal. If you make me miss my alien abduction I will never forgive you," Stiles promised.

Derek ran his hand over the pert ass resting next to his head. "Don't worry, you'll still get the anal probing experience."

At those words, Stiles went limp over his captor's shoulders. Derek was right, he was getting the abduction experience (without the pain usually accompanied by it) and if Derek were telling the truth, he was about to get the probing of a lifetime.

"Happy Alien Abduction Day," he muttered as he pawed Derek's ass. He was going to enjoy this and if he has to blackmail the alpha wolf, he would be enjoying it for many years to come.

~Fin~


End file.
